The Wonders of Ice Cream
by swetepi
Summary: Lana ponders what flavors go with her favorite ice cream...chocolate (c)


Title: Ice Cream Author: swetepi Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob* not even Tom.how unfair the world today is. I do however own the story and all of you who dare to copycat me shall face my wrath.well not really but please don't. Lana thinks about her favorite ice cream.the flavors she does like and the ones everyone else likes.  
  
You can tell a lot about a person by what flavor ice cream they like, whether its vanilla or mint double chocolate chip. I, personally, I love chocolate. It's so rich and smooth and it's the perfect comfort food and its always right there when you need it. The only thing with chocolate is that you always need something to go with it, normally vanilla. I hate vanilla, it's so bland and boring.and, well, unimaginative. Sometimes I like to just go to the ice cream store and look through all the different flavors, trying various different ones with my chocolate cone as I go along, but I always end up going back to one flavor.cookies'n'cream. Sure I suppose that does make me a little hypocritical considering I hate vanilla, but the difference between the two is huge. Vanilla has this.dull taste that satisfies you for about two seconds then leaves you bored and wanting something more.exciting. It's so stereotypical and bland that you just know that those people that order vanilla aren't into taking risks. They're so.uniform and perfectly organized. Whitney always ordered vanilla, saying that chocolate and vanilla go together perfectly while I nodded and smiling prettily at him, lying between my teeth as I agreed. After finishing we'd always go and hang out with his football buddies as they drank beers and got completely smashed. Football.ugh, I mean seriously all they do is hit each other and throw around a little ball, yeah go team! Then they have the audacity to act like these huge hotshots and order around everyone on campus. It's right out of a movie with the stupid jocks and their pretty little cheerleaders. Then there's cookies'n'cream. Cookies'n'cream has enough vanilla that its soothing and you know it'll always be there but then in one bite you might get this huge chunk of oreo that just changes your whole perspective on the ice cream, making it more exciting and mysterious. The thing is, that if you don't look into the box when your choosing your spoonful you never know when you're going to get that chunk of chocolaty goodness, so its this little secret that isn't quite revealed until you've eaten enough. The only problem with cookies'n'cream is that it's unpredictable, I mean what happens if you take a bite and it's all vanilla? Then you're just stuck there wondering where the spice of life is, where the oreo is. Clark orders cookies'n'cream and always gets a little smudge of oreo on the corner of his mouth as he eats that makes him look so childish and cute. We always have fun when we eat ice cream, switching cones every now and then so that we get both flavors. A lot of the time, I steal about two thirds of Clarks ice cream while scarfs mine down and grins when I catch on and he's almost finished. Afterwards we go home with another cone of each flavor and sit in the "Fortress of Solitude" staring up at the stars and wondering. Its one of the things I like about him, there's this part of him that's so quiet and peaceful and secretive that just draws you in and then there's another part that's the steady reliable guy that's always there. Sometimes I wonder what might happen if I chose cookies'n'cream instead of vanilla when I was out. You know, just to give it a whirl. I'm sure the girl behind the counter would gasp, outraged at my sudden failure to live up to standards, and Whitney would scoff and smile, thinking to himself that I couldn't live without the plain boring taste of vanilla to be reliable and mix perfectly with chocolate. And then there'd be Clark, my cookies'n'cream. I know he'd just smile and accept me.even if I had to go back to vanilla in the end, I mean who doesn't love chocolate and vanilla? I've got a hint for you.me. 


End file.
